queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Wyzecki
Blake Wyzecki was a recurring secondary character on the Showtime series, Queer as Folk. He is long time romantic interest of Ted Schmidt and baring a subtle rivalry with Emmett Honeycutt. Appearance & Personality He is approximately later twenties at the first seasons of the series. He has short blonde hair, light eyes, slimmer tone which would be regarded as a "swimmer's" build in the LGBTQ community. Generally, he can pull off a guy next door look as he is handsome. Despite being "The Guy Next Door" type, like Ted, he lacks the self confidence and doesn't know his worth at first. In the first seasons, he suffers tragically being in one of the worst places of his life and being sucked into drugs, but Ted seems to be the only one truly there for him besides the bumps in the road they have. While he is absent from the series, he puts the pieces together well as he gets off the drugs, and even becomes a counselor having experienced what it's like to be at your lowest point. Even when he reunites with Ted to help him, he struggles with his last lessons which have involved Ted, and reveal that he is still somewhat vulnerable to tragedy. In the end of the series, he and Ted meet again. By the time they meet, he has fully accepted himself with his same compassionate disposition, but with a charming yet slightly quirky overtone when it comes to life greatly pleasing Ted, and even amusing Emmett. Overview He has a tragic life with his lack of self acceptance. He has struggled with his sexuality, and acceptance from peers and family, and then landed into the Pittsburgh LGBTQ scene. He has accepted the wrong people into his life and got into drugs. He notices Ted at Babylon and finally gets his attention one night while he's with his friends at Babylon... Story Season One Blake makes his first appearance in Season One, when he is flirting with Ted Schmidt. Ted takes him home, and Blake gets him to try GHB, with disastrous results. Ted falls into a coma and Blake runs out. Ted later finds out that Blake called for an ambulance after he fled. Towards the end of the first season, Ted sees Blake again at Babylon. Clearly "tweaked out," Ted takes him to the hospital, and tries to get him rehabilitated. He takes Blake in one night and find his wallet missing. He confronts Blake about his wallet, and believing that he is lying, he kicks Blake out. Ted finds his wallet under Michael's couch and feels guilty. While the gang is out in town, he sees Blake and apologizes and lets him know if he needs a place to stay, he can come to his condo. Blake comes and the two become steady and intimate for sometime. With the help of Melanie, Ted goes as far to give Blake a position at her law firm, though he gets fired for not showing up, as it is clear he is still using crystal meth. Ted checks him into a rehab center, but when he comes to check up on him the next day, Blake has checked himself out leaving Ted Devastated. Season Two It is implied he still got rehabilitated throughout the period of time of approximately two years off screen. During the two years, he also got education and got certified as a drug rehabilitation counselor. Season Three Blake does not reappear in the series until Season Three, when Ted hits rock-bottom and ends up at the same rehabilitation center he checked Blake into two years prior. Blake, now sober, meets Ted again, who to his surprise has become a rehabilitation counselor since the last few years they haven't been associated with each other. Season Four He tells Blake and the group his story. Blake accompanies him on his HIV testing and Ted is relieved and shocked that he has a negative status after the encounter with his previous friend group. Emmett visit Ted in rehab and sees him there with Blake. After an all around upsetting encounter, not only seeing Ted get defensive over what he says, but some jealously of Blake, he leaves more embittered. Ted finishes Rehab, and gives Blake a slight amorous hug goodbye, but gets his contact information before leaving which they hint still having feelings for one another. Ted later calls Blake to help rid him of his triggers, and help him with affirmations and confidence to overcome the struggles, and continues to help ted outside of the facility. He invites him to stay the night over which was surprising platonic considering the romantic tension between them. Blake helps him to find happiness in something he would take joy in doing, which Ted auditioned for a opera gig and surprising go the job as a singing waiter. Hurt that Emmett didn't accept his letter, he vents to Blake and ask him why he never gave him a amend letter as he walks away in pain. Blake admits he never made amends to one person, and that one person was Ted. Instead of a letter, Blake can't help his attraction and attempts to apologize through reassuring Ted that he still harbors affections for him, he amends by making love to Ted which Ted happily accepts. After smothering advances from Ted and trying to start up a relationship with him, Blake realizes he has made a mistake and stops the relationship again before it got too intense saying it was counter productive to his rehabilitation. A heartbroken Ted visits former friends, Derek and Roman to get drugs, but instead of using, he find and Blake and shows him that he almost went on that path again. They come to terms with the circumstances of them first meeting and their recent meetings, and struggle again with bad timing on their romance. Another day, unknown to Ted, Blake comes back and cordially talks to Emmett; more pleasant conversation then their past. Blake assures Emmett that his letter is to address a certain pain he feels for hurting Emmett. Emmett stops by Ted's house and admits that part of him didn't want him to recover, but suffer, because of how much hurt he caused him. Emmett also commended Blake on being a very good counselor and friend. Season Five During the final season, Blake and Ted reunite, and end up as a couple together. Blake is last seen in the final minutes of the last episode of the series, dancing with Ted in the restored Babylon, and then eventually with the rest of Ted's friends. Hobbies/Likes * Recreational Drugs (formerly) * Cooking * Opera via Ted Schmidt * Dancing Careers * Legal Assistant (Temporary via Melanie Marcus) * Drug Rehabilitation Counselor Quotes * "...Intense?" -finishing Ted's sentence Relationships Ted Schmidt He is the long time on and off lover of Ted Schmidt. Blake makes his first appearance in Season One, when he is flirting with Ted Schmidt. Ted takes him home, and Blake gets him to try GHB, with disastrous results. Ted falls into a coma and Blake runs out. Ted later finds out that Blake called for an ambulance after he fled. Towards the end of the first season, Ted sees Blake again at Babylon. Clearly "tweaked out," Ted takes him to the hospital, and tries to get him rehabilitated. He takes Blake in one night and find his wallet missing. He confronts Blake about his wallet, and believing that he is lying, he kicks Blake out. Ted finds his wallet under Michael's couch and feels guilty. While the gang is out in town, he sees Blake and apologizes and lets him know if he needs a place to stay, he can come to his condo. Blake comes and the two become steady and intimate for sometime. With the help of Melanie, ted goes as far to give Blake a position at her law firm, though he gets fired for not showing up, as it is clear he is still using crystal meth. Ted checks him into a rehab center, but when he comes to check up on him the next day, Blake has checked himself out leaving Ted Devastated. Blake does not reappear in the series until Season Three, when Ted hits rock-bottom and ends up at the same rehabilitation center he checked Blake into two years prior. Blake, now sober, is a counselor there, and helps Ted to overcome his serious addiction. Ted tries to start up a relationship with him, but after a one night stand, Blake breaks it off, because he feels he is a hindrance on Ted's road to recovery. During the final season, Blake and Ted reunite, and end up as a couple together. Blake is last seen in the final minutes of the last episode of the series, dancing with Ted in the restored Babylon, and then eventually with the rest of Ted's friends. Emmett Honeycutt At first, Emmett harbors dislike Blake because he feels he doesn't have Ted's best interest. How Emmett treats Blake is common amongst some of the dark humor in local bar scenes of the LGBT community. Emmett confronts him in the first seasons saying if he hurts Ted, he will hurt him. In later season when ted was in rehab, he attempts to insult Blake who was a drug counselor, and leaves out of jealousy with the thought of them together. After Emmet not accepting his letter of amends, Blake brings the letter to him explaining the motive. After this, Emmett starts to respect Blake more. Having reconcile his long-standing friendship again with Ted in the final episodes, Blake comes after Ted make his birthday wish. Emmett and Blake greet each other warmly. After both act timid about spending time together, Emmett pushes them together knowing how they feel about each other. Michael Novotny He is acquainted with Michael from the gym. In the first episodes, he spots Blake winking at Ted and trying to encourage Ted to talk to him. Melanie Marcus He is acquainted with her as she helped him get a job in her firm as a legal assistant during the first season. Ben Bruckner He is acquainted to him when he approaches Michael and ben to give Ted time on his situation of rehabilitation. After Michael walked away, ben assisted him in reps at the gym. Trivia * He is portrayed by Dean Armstrong. * He is the oldest of many younger siblings. * How Emmett treats Blake is common amongst some of the dark humor in local bar scenes of the LGBT community. * It's likely his new career as a counselor was from a shorter certification program as opposed to a degree program contrary to Emmett claiming he got his degree. * He shares the hobby and ability of cooking like Emmett Honeycutt, Justin Taylor, and Lindsay Peterson. * His tragic life can be comparable with Jason Kemp's life. Category:American gay men Category:Drug addicts